ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Румыния
Дерби Румынии 1 Дивизион см: http://www.peluza.info/ http://www.revistaultra.ro/ Астра | Брашов | Васлуй | Виктория (Брэнешти) | Газ Метан | Глория (Бистрица) | Динамо Бухарест | Оцелул | Пандурий | Рапид Бухарест | Спортул | Стяуа | Политехника Тимишоара | Тыргу-Муреш | Университатя Клуж | Университатя Крайова | Униря Урзичени | ЧФР Клуж Остальные УТА Арад | Фарул Прочее The Romanian ultra' movement is young, as before 1989 the communist regime made it impossible for any form of organized supporters groups to exist. After the Revolution, people started to follow their team, both home and away. Back then the only form of support was singing the name of the club or of players. You could also see, here and there, some lost flags with the colors of the club. Foreign influences started to be felt; the opening of the borders brought access to information about supporters in other countries and their way of manifesting. In 1992, at Constanta, the first Romanian ultra' crowd that had an ultras banner appeared: ULTRAS FARUL. The active supporters of U Cluj, that earlier belonged to the fan club "Red Hats", gathered together in 1995 to form VECCHIA GUARDIA. This name, along with COMMANDO ZEBRAS appeared in 1997, represents the U Cluj ultras. An important moment for the Romanian ultra' scene was represented the year 1995, the starting year of COMMANDO VIOLA ULTRA' CURVA SUD, the ultra' group of Politehnica Timisoara. As long as their team played in the first league CVUCS severely dominated all adversaries. They were also the first ones to realize coreographies. After Politehnica relegated (1997), this group practically disappeared because of problems. However, their uniqueness and strong mentality are still examples for all Romanian ultras. In 02/03 season, along with a team that represented the city of Timisoara in the first league, CVUCS made its comeback and managed to become, in a short while, once again a respected group. In 1995, the ultras of Steaua Bucuresti united to form the first ultra' group in Bucuresti (the capital city): ARMATA ULTRA'. It was probably the biggest ultra' crowd in Romania because of the great number ready to follow Steaua (the most loved team here). AU has been an active group until 2001. The group dissolved itself because of internal organization problems. The disappearance caused a lot of confusion. Even if new groups appeared like ULTRAS, TITAN BOYS, INSURGENTII, TK, SKINS, none of them could replace AU. The current tendency is to form more and more small groups, without any real importance. 1996 was the year in which the supporters of Dinamo put the basis of their NUOVA GUARDIA. Even if in the first year they had a small number of members, by '97-'98 season they became the second largest group. Right from the start, they showed great interest in coreographies, alternating over the years the very original ones with the replicas of Italian coreographies. New groups appeared along the way(BOYS, BRIGATE, MAD MAN) but NG remained the most important group. In the same year, 1996, appeared the new ultra'group of Farul: LEGIUNEA MARINA. Today, the ultras of Farul are divided in 2 groups: GRUPPO SUD and ARIA ULTRA'. Elements from the original ULTRAS FARUL'92 still exist. The following year a new important group of supporters was founded:LEGION GRANATA of Rapid Bucuresti(later the name changed to LEGIUNEA VISINIE, the same meaning only in Romanian). Their style, in many ways different from the ultra' one, is very mixed. A fact worth mentioning is the friendship between them and CVUCS of Timisoara. Meantime, in Craiova, where the local team benefits from a warm public, the ultras influences started to be felt when COMMANDO ULTRA' was founded. The name was modified to Peluza Sud(in translation South Terrace) and now the important groups that are composing it are Sezione Ultra', Teste Matte and Freak Boys. Other ultras worth mentioning are Lupii Galbeni (in translation Yellow Wolves) from Petrolul Ploiesti and Red Fighters (UTA), both groups started on 1998. Besides them, other groups appeared in the last years, but the groups of supporters earlier mentioned by far the most important and representative for the Romanian ultra' scene.